A World All Our Own
by GoldenRose32
Summary: Bucky and Steve have been Corrine's boys since the word go, but a stunning realization changes their relationship completely. And it might not be for the best.
1. Before You Read

**This is going to be my first and only warning for this story- hence why I'm posting this before the first actual chapter. So far my plans for this story are a bit…**  
**_dark_. There will be several triggering things (rape, abuse, dub-con, self-harm, etc…) and I genuinely don't want to upset anyone. This is your heads up for all that stuff. **_A World All Our Own_** is a tale of jealousy and possessiveness. While there may be certain scenes of lighthearted fluff, the overall story isn't. Again, this is the first and only warning I will give.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Nothing is perfect. Life is messy. Relationships are complex. Outcomes are uncertain. People are irrational.__ –Hugh Mackay_

The second the words came out of Corrine's mouth she knew she'd made a huge fucking mistake. Yeah, she loved Steve and Bucky more than anything else in the world but some stuff… some stuff just didn't need to be said. Certain lines didn't need to be crossed, but Corrine, with her big mouth and bad judgment skills, crossed the line. No, she didn't _cross the line_. She leaped over the line, headlong into scary, new, unknown territory. Immediately after the words slipped out she noticed the shift in the atmosphere. Well, okay, not _immediately_ immediately. More like 'trip to the bathroom and one last Jell-O shot' immediately. Steve wouldn't meet her eyes and Bucky was fidgeting awkwardly.

And for what?

Corrine just admitted to being a virgin.

Nothing serious.

Right?

_God_, she just wanted to go back a few hours and punch herself in the face for being such a drunken idiot. Just replaying the scene in her mind made her blush. Bucky and Steve really didn't need to know that. Things were gonna get blown way out of proportion now. Some sleeze ball reporter probably overheard her (very loud) proclamation and started writing their stupid story that second. And, of course, the fact that Corrine, Steve, and Bucky all left together in the same car not even thirty minutes later wouldn't help. She'd have to scan the papers tomorrow for some bullshit story about how she corrupted the pure, innocent Captain America and his sexy sidekick in a kinky threesome. False. Steve and Bucky made sure she got into her apartment safely and left. They were still being really weird.

The digital clock on Corrine's bedside table flashed 3:20. That wasn't the real time. Her power went out a week ago and she never really got around to fixing any of the clocks in her apartment. There wasn't much of a reason. She used her phone for all that stuff. To be honest, if anyone asked her why she had a clock she wouldn't be able to answer. Aesthetics maybe? What freak doesn't own at least _one _clock? No, it wasn't 3:20. Venturing a guess, Corrine would say it was close to 5:40-ish. Somewhere around there. She'd have to get up in an hour for work. After SHIELD got destroyed she found a job at the Christian bookstore down the road. A bit of a downgrade, but she really liked the people and the atmosphere every time she visited so it only made sense to apply. No more government agencies for Corrine Weston, thank you very much.

She was so lost in her thoughts that the constant banging on the door didn't even register until it stopped. That was the only way she noticed something off. The silence. Her brain buzzed with it. Corrine felt around beneath the bed for the baseball bat from her high school days. She usually kept it there for emergencies. Sure, she was trained to use all sorts of weapons but nothing quite beat the feel of a weighty baseball bat. Nothing quite felt the same. Nothing offered the same sense of satisfaction you get when you hear the bat connect with something (or someone). Her hand wrapped around the handle and she quietly made her way down the hall, tiptoeing and searching each room.

There.

In the living room.

Corrine pressed her back to the wall and waited. The figure was getting closer. Her grip on the bat was getting tighter. The lights turned on and Corrine swung, dropping the bat with a gasp as Bucky sunk to the carpet.

"Damn it! Bucky, you scared me! What the hell, man?" Corrine dropped to her knees beside him, rubbing circles on his back apologetically. She wouldn't actually say sorry. He'd creeped into her apartment after all. The guy deserved it for scaring her like that.

"Sorry. Didn't think you'd be waiting on me with a baseball bat. Is that really how you defend yourself?" Bucky rubbed his stomach one last time and moved over to the couch where he stretched out like the place was his… which it might as well be his, as often as he's over.

Corrine rolled her eyes. Was he really doubting her? _Her_? "What's wrong with it? NO, don't answer that. I'll tell you what's wrong with it. Absolutely nothing. I'm just as lethal as Natasha."

"Yeah, you're a regular Black Widow. I'm shaking with fear."

"Jerk." Corrine sat down next to him. As is their custom her immediately put his arm around her. "Why are you here? I figured you and Steve would be avoiding me for the next- oh, I dunno- _century_."

Bucky looked genuinely confused. "Why would we do that?"

"I crossed a line." Corrine's mouth dropped. "You little- are you laughing at me?"

"No." Despite his words Bucky's shoulders were shaking with laughter and his eyes her sparkling with mirth. "Maybe. Yes. Oh, come one, Cor. Can you blame me? You're being stupid. You didn't cross a line, Steve and I were just… shocked."

"Shocked?"

"Yes. I mean, if Steve had said he was a virgin I wouldn't have been surprised. He's good looking but isn't too good with women. You on the other hand…"

"Bucky? Could you, ya know, _not_. It's weird. I don't wanna hear it."

"Well it's true. And you admitting to being a virgin, well, it surprised us."

Corrine just nodded. She wasn't really listening anymore. Her mind was buzzing with the fact that everything was good. Everything was cool. Bucky and Steve were still her boys, still her friends. The thought had her insides all warm. But… he still wasn't answering her question.

"No more stalling. Why are you here?"

Bucky blinked. Corrine grinned. She loved the few opportunities she got to knock her boys off their feet. They never saw them coming and honestly she didn't either. But that didn't make them any less enjoyable. Bucky licked his lips. He wasn't certain how to go about what he wanted to say. He wasn't sure how to make it sound natural like friends propositioned friends every day. Steve was the thinker out of their little threesome. Always had been. Bucky preferred actions. Doing was always better than sitting there thinking. So, on instinct, he pressed his lips to Corrine's. One of his hands tangled in her thick curls while the other gripped her waist.

Her body was burning, especially where the cool metal of his fingers pressed into the flesh of her hip. Admittedly, Bucky's lips were amazingly soft and fit perfectly with her own. And damn did the boy know how to use his tongue. Just as she was really starting to enjoy the kiss he pulled away.

"Steve and I talked," His lips moved against her ear. "We want to…"

"Relieve me of my virgin status? Sounds like a plan to me." Corrine shifted, straddled Bucky's waist. "Where's Steve at anyway?" She didn't wait for an answer. It was glaringly obvious anyway. The super soldier was at his own apartment asleep. That was one of the few things that really separated the three of them. Corrine slipped her hands under Bucky's shirt, feeling his chest. Her lips connected with his once more, this kiss more fevered and hungry. Damn, did she want Bucky. Steve too. Both of them. Always had ever since they first met.

"Sleeping… told him I'd… tell you… ask you… _damn_..." Bucky groaned, throwing his head back as Corrine bit his bottom lip and tugged on his hair. She rolled her hips, pressing in closer. "Corrine… tomorrow… promise… tomorrow…"

Corrine shook her head. "Now."

"No, Steve said tomorrow." Despite his words Bucky moved in sync with Corrine. "He'll know if we do anything tonight."

"So? He won't care."

That's when Bucky stopped. Stopped moving, stopped kissing, and stopped holding Corrine because Steve would know. He would know and he would be pissed as hell. Not many saw that side of Steve- the possessive, animalistic side. The side Captain America worked to suppress and hide. Bucky had known him long enough to know just how obsessive Steve could get. It worked the other way too. Steve knew exactly how Bucky got with women he cared for, especially Corrine. Both of them would kill for her.

With a heavy sigh Bucky moved out from under Corrine. "He'll know and he'll care. You have no clue how much he'll care."


End file.
